Can't Live Without You
by Barbara123
Summary: Sakura masih tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Naruto. Canon. SUGAR-E 13. S for Sweet. puisi no 8. Enjoy guys! Happy NaruSaku day!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Kau sempat bertanya,  
Kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?  
Kugulirkan tanya sebaliknya,  
Kenapa lebah gemar berburu madunya?_

* * *

**Can't Live Without You**

**.**

**.**

Mencintai seseorang adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah kualami di dalam hidupku.

Aku mencintai Sasuke, namun aku tahu kalau cintaku tidak pernah terbalas.

_Tidak._

Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Ibuku bilang kalau perasaanku padanya hanyalah sebatas _puppy love_. Ketika mendengar itu, aku langsung membela diri. "Aku sampai rela mati demi Sasuke!"

"Lalu? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan hal yang sama?" Ibu mendengus kencang. "Hanya saja bukan nama Sasuke yang kau sebut, melainkan Naruto."

Aku akui kalau pernyataannya berhasil membuatku tidak tidur semalaman.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak perang berakhir. Sasuke menghilang begitu dia dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Dia berjanji untuk kembali dan menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Dengan cengiran lebar, Naruto mengancung jempol, berseru kalau dia menerima tantangan Sasuke. Kami berdua tahu kalau Sasuke akan kembali.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan perasaanku terhadap Naruto sekarang. Aku masih memperlakukannya dengan cara yang sama, meski pun rakyat biasa Konoha menyembahnya. Aku tahu kalau dia canggung dengan semua perhatian yang dia dapat secara tiba-tiba itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka ketika melihat cewek-cewek mengelilinginya. Aku cemburu? Tapi Naruto sahabatku. Sahabat tidak merasa cemburu. Tapi apa aku cuma menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?

"Ampun! Aku tidak bisa lagi makan ramen dengan tenang! Masa orang yang makan ramen di sebelahku nyaris mati tersedak hanya karena aku duduk di sebelahnya?!" Naruto mendengus berkali-kali. Jarinya mengetuk meja dengan tidak sabar. "Sakura-_chan_! Kau dengar aku tidak?" dia merengek-rengek, menggoyangkan tanganku.

"Diam, _baka_! Aku sedang menghitung keuangan bulan ini!" aku menepis tangannya, membuat Naruto merengek semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalau saja ada penduduk biasa masuk ke kantorku, sepertinya dia bisa mati mendadak melihat sifat Naruto yang seperti ini. "Kalau kau mau kerjaanku cepat selesai, tutup mulutmu dan hitung ini!" Sekilas, aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggaruk kepala, pusing melihat angka-angka di depan matanya.

"Aku sebenarnya senang melihat semua orang menghormatimu," aku tersenyum simpul. Mataku tetap terpaku pada buku keuangan. "Kau sudah mengharapkan hal ini sejak kau masih kecil kan?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Iya. Sebulan lagi aku akan dilantik menjadi Hokage," cengirannya melebar.

"Oh… sebulan lagi kau… APA?" aku mendorong jatuh buku akutansi itu dan melongo ke arah Naruto. "H-Hokage?"

Naruto membusungkan dadanya. "Iya! Makanya aku langsung ke sini! Sakura-_chan_ adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu, _dattebayo_!"

Aku semakin melongo, menatap lelaki yang menyeringai di depanku ini. "Aku orang pertama? Kenapa?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa saja bilang ke Shikamaru duluan atau Kiba, atau Hinata…" Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bicara apa aku? Aku harusnya menyelamati Naruto. Dia akan menjadi Hokage di dalam waktu sebulan ini! Aku membayangkan bocah pirang kecil yang dikucilkan orang-orang. Dan sekarang bocah itu ada di depanku, dicintai semua orang dan berhasil meraih mimpinya. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak akan kegembiraan yang datang tiba-tiba. "Sudah! Lupakan pertanyaanku! Selamat ya, Naruto!" Aku beranjak dari kursi dan melempar diriku ke dada Naruto. Dia tersentak ketika lenganku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa kan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membangunkanku. Aku melepas pelukanku dan melihatnya dengan bingung. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat serius sekilas. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku… aku…" dia meneguk ludah. Wajahnya merah padam dalam sekejap. "Soalnya aku suka Sakura-_chan_…"

Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatap wajah patungku dengan cemas. "Argh! Sai sialan! Dia bilang kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta!" Naruto langsung mengamuk, melempar kertas dari dalam kantongnya. Aku melirik ke arah tulisan Sai di kertas itu. _'Cara-Cara Untuk Menyatakan Cinta'_.

Yang benar saja.

_Ingatkan aku untuk membantai Sai._

_Roger that, shannnarooo!_ Nati nuraniku menjawab.

"Kau menyukaiku?" aku berbisik, membuat Naruto berhenti menyumpahi Sai. "Kau… _masih_ menyukaiku?" Aku menggigit bibir. Kukira Naruto sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Kukira kalau Naruto selama ini hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Entahlah."

"Entahlah?!" Aku nyaris saja meledak.

"Soalnya kau Sakura-_chan_. Aku… merasa kalau kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku." Naruto mengusap rambutnya. Wajahnya merona. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu…" Dia meringis sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau merasa hal yang sama. Tapi aku tahu betul apa yang kurasakan." Mata birunya menatapku dengan lembut. "Kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak ada di sisiku, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku tidak bisa… bertahan sampai sekarang."

Aku terpaku, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengingat hari di mana aku tidak bersama dengannya. Tapi seberapa keras aku mencari, aku tidak bisa menemukan hari itu. Karena kami selalu bersama. Kami menjalani misi bersama. Kami makan bersama. Bahkan ketika kami terlalu sibuk untuk bertemu, Naruto akan datang ke rumah sakit dengan baju yang lusuh sehabis misi. Dia akan mengantarku pulang, meski dia sendiri sudah kecapekan.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau menangis?" Naruto mulai panik. Dia menatap kertas pemberian Sai dengan kesal.

"Tidak. Bukan salah Sai." Aku menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh ini. "Aku hanya sadar kalau aku merasa hal yang sama."

_Seperti lebah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa sari bunga._

Mata Naruto terbelalak. "Jadi…"

"Yah…" aku mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya aku sendiri tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak mendengar kekonyolanmu sehari saja."

"J-jadi… K-kau juga su-su… suka…"

"Suka?" Aku mendengus. Suka bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaanku padanya. "Lebih dari itu." Aku tertawa.

"_Yes! Yes! Yeah, dattebayo!_" Naruto tertawa kencang, merangkulku dan tiba-tiba saja mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi, membuatku menjerit. "Terima kasih Sai!" Naruto menurunkanku, mengecup kertas itu berkali-kali. Aku tertawa. 'Suka' bukanlah kata yang tepat. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
